


Adrenaline

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Adrenaline

Rennen-immer weiter Rennen, schwerer Atem. Die Dunkelheit verzehrt die Umgebung bis nur noch ihre Silhouetten zu sehen sind, schwarz wie der Tod.

Herzrasen begleitet den Weg zum Grande Finale. Angstschweiß lässt den Körper im Mondlicht erglänzen. Dann der Fall, die schwarze Schlucht hinab ins dröhnende Meer. Dunkelheit verschluckt das letzte Zeichen von Leben. Gliedmaßen gelähmt von Kälter. 

Ein stumpfer Schrei- Fäuste verkrampfen sich ins Bettlaken, nur um sich kurz daurauf vorsichtig zu lösen und mit zitternden Fingern den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Erleichtertes Aufatmen, ein ermüdeter Körper lässt sich auf das, vom Angstschweiß durchnässte Bett fallen. Das Grande Finale muss warten.


End file.
